Hello to all of you Americans
by The Electric Russian
Summary: An insane mutant is found in the ghettos of Moscow. Unknowing of the huge threat that looms above them, the X-Men face a challenge none of them ever dreamed possible.
1. The Poor, Poor mugger

Hello to all of you Americans  
  
Hello to all of you Americans! I came into dilemma when I tried to make up a name for the original character in my story. It seems that most Americans think Yuri sounds better than Boris, Vaclav, or even Vladislav, which means power of god. This is reason for my penname. My real name cannot be said. But at least I have a 'cool' penname in some people's eyes. And please don't give reviews with cr@p about this creepy spoon-bending guy named URI (yes I know it's pronounced the same way)! He is not even from Russia. This is totally different! That being said, I would like to point out that this is my first fanfic. I do appreciate flames, but none too hot. Oh yea, one last thing to mention. I LOATH Tabitha and Evan! If you do like them, I suggest you read some of ParkerFloyd's stories. Enough dribble. On with the disclaimer!  
  
I don't own x-men evo. This fact makes me very sad.   
  
*****************************  
  
Hello to all of you Americans  
  
The Poor, Poor Mugger  
  
*****************************  
  
It was a cold night in Moscow, Russia. Just like any other night. It was also quiet. The only two entities that disturbed the quiet were a mother and young daughter, probably around six or seven.  
  
The ghettos of Moscow frightened the young girl, but she found comfort in being with her mother. They had just returned from a shopping trip for the little girl. The mother had always wanted her baby to look nice, even though she had little money to pay for it.  
  
They were nearing an almost never used intersection when a vagabond wearing tattered clothes jumped out from behind a staircase leading up to cockroach- infested apartment.  
  
He looked to be about thirty and had a gaze that could strike fear into even the most hard-boiled Cossacks.  
  
He pointed a gun to the woman's head and demanded that she hand over all of the money in her already light purse. The woman, fearing for the life her young child, reluctantly did as she was told.  
  
Then the mugger noticed a bright blue glow on top of one of the buildings. It seemed to be crackling. It had long snakes of what looked to be blue electricity.  
  
Suddenly, the sky was turned blacker and cloudier than normal on the lonely little street in Moscow, Russia.  
  
It grew dark and angry.  
  
The hairs on the mugger's neck stood up. He felt chilled to the bone, which was pretty unusual for anybody who grew up on the streets of Moscow.  
  
Then he heard an ominous voice say " ïîêèäàòü èì îäèíîêèé!"*.  
  
The sky, as was the street, was instantly lit up with lightning. The man was reduced to nothing more than a pile of smoldering ashes.  
  
The woman and child, however, remained unharmed. Then everything was silent again.  
  
There was absolutely no noise.  
  
If possible, there was less noise than before the unfortunate mugger had come upon the woman.  
  
The freak electrical storm had stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. The only items on the lonely little street in Moscow, Russia were the woman's purse and a small metallic object shaped somewhat like a spoon. The woman, curious, picked it up and turned it over. On the opposite side there was a name engraved. 'YURI'  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
On the other side of the world, in a small room behind a bookcase in 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' Bayville, New York, a giant computer flickered to life.  
  
An automated female voice said " Discovery. Mutant signature. Second detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation Complete. Identity confirmed. Name: Yuri Vladislav. Residence: Moscow, Russia. Age: 16".  
  
An old man in a wheelchair said to his comrade, a big burly man who looked as though he had seen his share of violence, " Wolverine, prepare the X- Jet. Were going to Moscow."  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, what did you think? Please tell me with that little button down there that says 'submit review'. I would sure like to hear from you. Suggestions welcome. 


	2. ElectroKinesis, a Gift and a Curse

All right! Chapter 2! I'm so full of glee! I feel like Kurt who just won a lifetime supply of burger gut bombs. That being said, I would like to thank Rougehobbit for reviewing my story. (gets all teary eyed) You were my first reviewer. (sniffle) I'm growing up so fast! Never fear! Pitor will come in. Just as soon as I introduce Yuri. Also, I would like some help on Colossus's personality. Oh, and the un-translated word that Yuri said in the last chapter was "Leave them alone!". Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x-men because marvel won't share.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hello to all of you Americans  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Electro-kinesis, a gift and a curse  
  
*****************************  
  
I was born in Moscow, Russia normal child.  
  
My mother was very poor woman.  
  
I never knew my father.  
  
I do know that he left me with a single, most valuable possession.  
  
A black trench coat.  
  
We lived in ghettos of Moscow.  
  
When I was seven, I discovered mother's silverware drawer.  
  
From that moment on, I never failed to have spoon with me at all times.  
  
This reached almost supernatural importance when I turned 13.  
  
About a week after my birthday, I discovered that I could control electricity.  
  
This happened quite by accident when I got pissed off at driver of truck who splashed me with mud near curb.  
  
He was nearing busy intersection when I wished traffic lights would turn green.  
  
All of sudden, I felt power beyond wildest dreams when all traffic lights turned green.  
  
The truck driver was killed in huge car 'accident'.  
  
Next, I tried to see if I could create electricity.  
  
I went to top of my house to try.  
  
I rubbed ends of two spoons together and slowly pulled apart.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
I tried again, but still to no avail.  
  
It was third time that I discovered secret.  
  
Electricity is like living thing.  
  
As it grows stronger, it moves away from it's giver of life.  
  
To control it, you must feel it.  
  
You must speak its language.  
  
You must understand that it wants to be stronger.  
  
It wants to move away from it's giver of life.  
  
The third time I tried, I understood and tried to speak its language.  
  
I threw two spoons down on cement and they stood straight up, as if held on by invisible strings.  
  
Brilliant blue sparks filled sky.  
  
I was so happy.  
  
I finally had power!  
  
Nobody would ever have to protect me again!  
  
Not even my dear friend, Pitor Rasputin.  
  
Pitor and I had grown up together.  
  
While he had grown strong and tough, I had remained scrawny.  
  
When I had attended elementary school, I was always getting beaten up.  
  
Then one day, on other side of playground, big tough kid walked over to bully that was beating me up and told him to " Ã®Ã²Ã¢Ã¿Ã¦Ã¨Ã±Ã¼! ( shove off!)".  
  
Bully, named Boris, tuned around and foolishly said "«Ã Ã²Ã¼ Ã¬Ã¥ÃÃ¿!(make me!)".  
  
They began to fight.  
  
All the while, I just sat on ground, watching in envy as big tough kid beat my lifelong tormenter to pulp.  
  
After about minute, Boris had broken arm and bloody nose.  
  
And ( much to my pleasure), he was also crying like little baby.  
  
The big tough guy introduced himself as Pitor.  
  
He and I grew up together.  
  
We lived just a few houses down from each other.  
  
I guess what made us great friends is fact he extremely strong and I was very smart.  
  
I looked at the brilliant blue sparks and realized that it had to be kept secret.  
  
No one could ever find out.  
  
After a while, I started to feel dizzy.  
  
My spoons obediently flew straight up in to my hands.  
  
I 'killed' the electricity and tried to set my spoons down.  
  
The second I did, all hell broke loose.  
  
A couple of pigeons flew by me.  
  
BZZZZZT.  
  
Fried.  
  
I picked up the spoons and more pigeons flew by me.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
I then realized that this great power had not come without curse.  
  
The spoons act as a conductor, but also as a 'drainer' to drain all of the excess electricity off of me.  
  
While other people were fine around me when I had my beloved spoons, they got fried when I didn't.  
  
Later on, I discovered that I could control the basic thought of other people using the electrons in the brain.  
  
Human thought is so primitive.  
  
I can learn anything instantly on computer.  
  
I can control basic feelings of humans such as love and hate.  
  
But I can't get rid of these damn spoons!!!  
  
I vowed then to never intentionally hurt anyone ever again.  
  
At lest, with out a purpose.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
In Bayville, New York, America, after the old man in the wheel-chair had gone, the computer continued it's run." Other Detection: Name: Pitor Rasputin. Age: 17".  
  
*****************************  
  
Finally. End of chapter! I apologize greatly to colossus fans for making him a teen. I would have made Yuri older but I already posted chap. 1. So I hade to make colossus younger. Please don't be mad. Sorry about having to skip lines. Otherwise, F.F. Net would have screwed everything up. Please read and review. 


	3. The Other Mutant In Moscow

Hello to all of you Americans! I just got back from seeing PIRATES OF THE CARRABIEN. The Movie Rocked!! Jack was just like Dean Martin, always half drunk! Anyway, thank you rougehobbit. It is the responsibility of the author of a fan fiction to ensure the reviewer's happiness. Therefore, you will get your wish. I've recently done some research on Colossus, so in know more about him than when is started this story. I'm going to have to twist Colossus a little bit in the story though. I'm really sorry. And thank you, Bom Bom. I always appreciate feedback. Thank you for your time. I love all of you reviewers! ON TO CHAPTER THREE!!!!!! Tee-hee.  
  
I don't own X-Men because marvel won't share.  
  
The Other Mutant In Moscow  
  
Hello.  
  
My name is Pitor Nikolaievitch Rasputin.  
  
I am also known a Colossus.  
  
This is my story.  
  
When I was young, Probably around 5 or 6, I lived in the ghettos of Moscow, Russia. I was not a normal kid. My parents were always telling me that I was the biggest, strongest kid on our street and constantly telling me never to bully anyone because of my huge advantage.  
  
There was a public school about a block from where I lived in the drab setting. School was a place that I could go to be away from the troubles at home. My family was very poor. Well, you really have to be to live in the boarding house that I lived in. It was a quiet place, with the occasional easily overheard argument in the apartment above.  
  
One day, when I went to school, I noticed something odd. A local bully named Boris was harassing a young, scrawny little kid. The little kid had all the characteristics of someone you would expect to be beaten up or harassed. He was small, skinny, and sure didn't look very menacing. Boris, on the other hand was just the opposite. He was big, strong, and looked a hell of a lot more menacing that little kid could ever be. Although, he still was no match for me. Foolishly, I decided I had better things to worry about and continued on my way.  
  
Over the next couple of days I began to notice how much I had been overlooking this bully problem. I finally realized that it had been going on the entire time I had been going to school, I just hadn't noticed it. I think it was a Wednesday when I snapped. I couldn't take this bully crap any longer! Boris was either going to leave the little kid alone, or suffer the consequences!  
  
As I made my way across the playground, I began to have second thoughts. I knew it would be an unfair match. I was sure I could take out any kid on my block. So fighting Boris wasn't the best idea. But after seeing the little kid again, I knew it couldn't go on any longer. I got up to Boris and said something that I can't really remember, but I know it was a swear word, because Boris turned around and said, "Make Me!" That really set me off. I'm pretty sure it was me who threw the first punch.  
  
After about a minute, Boris had a broken arm and a bloody nose. And much to my pleasure, he was also crying like a little baby. I introduced myself to the little kid. He was very grateful to me. He later introduced himself to be Yuri Vladislav. He was kind of strange. For one thing, He was always carrying around spoons. Another thing was that he was always careful not to part with them. He told me it was some kind of 'emotional attachment'. I think he's going to be a psychologist.  
  
It's been 10 years since that day when I first met Comrade Yuri. Now, though, I stared at my hands as if the were some foreign object I had never seen before. I stand here on the street corner trying to calm down and recall the past ten minutes.  
  
It started just a few minutes ago when I was walking down the street with my beloved sister, Illyana. Illyana started to run ahead of me. I yelled for her to come back, but it was in vain. My sister is very hardheaded.  
  
She was nearing a street intersection. This time I yelled with more force, but still to no avail. When she reached the intersection, she kept on going until she was right in the middle of the street. Mind you, it's not a BUSY intersection, but I am very concerned for other people's safety. That's just how I am. Now though, I knew I was going to have to talk to her about this. I was nearing the street when I spotted a car coming.  
  
I yelled for her to move out of the way, but she wouldn't. To this day I don't know why Illyana didn't move. I knew I had to reach her before the car did. I thought, ' Oh god, Illyana, why don't you move?!? Don't you see the car? Oh god, I wish I could move faster! Just a little bit!' It was then my life changed. I suddenly moved a lot faster. And I was getting taller. And I didn't need to breath.  
  
' What the hell?' I asked myself. But I couldn't spend a second more thinking about that. I needed to reach Illyana in time. All I could see was Illyana and the car. I finally reached her and shoved her out of the way. But I accidentally hit her too hard and we both rolled over to the curb. I sat there a little dazed, staring up at the sky.  
  
I had a killer headache, and I didn't want to make it worse by standing up too fast. The first words I herd my sister say after the incident was " Pitor, you. your all metal!". I looked down on my body, but realized that it was a hell of a lot more shiny than yesterday!  
  
************************************************ And so ends Chapter Three! Please continue with that little button down there that says 'SUBBMIT REVIEW' Thank you, and until next time, goodbye. 


	4. Coming to America

Hello to all of you Americans! As always, I greatly appreciate feedback. I am also sorry that Bom Bom feels that my third chapter was crap. I was only trying to introduce Pitor. And the comment about Yuri being weird is part of my master plan! Yuri is SUPPOSED to be weird! He's nothing like Pitor, who is the Very Model of a Modern Russian General. Yuri's been, and always will be, a Russian Goth. Not like the make-up wearing American goths, mind you, but an outcast among outcasts. To put it bluntly, ladies and gentlemen, Yuri was never a 'hip' Russian. In the next chapter (if I have enough reviews, wink wink), I will include shout outs. Oh, and another thing, Yuri was never really powerful as a child, so when Yuri got this powerful, uh, power, madness and chaos will ensue. On with the chapter!  
  
I don't own x-men. Wow.  
  
**************************  
  
Coming to America  
  
It was a cold and quiet night in Moscow, Russia. Just like all the other nights. Yuri Vladislav was the only entity that disturbed the quiet that evening. He stood on the edge of his boarding house, just staring up at the sky.  
  
He wondered if there were other people like him. Perhaps even in America. It was always his dream to someday go to America. America, the home of all the most beautiful women in the world. But his dreams were shattered, as always, when he remembered how poor his parents were.  
  
That was, after all, the very reason he was here in the first place, right?  
  
He thought of all the people he killed over the years. He was a killer. A bloodthirsty killer. He could never hope to deserve to go to America. Only good people could go to America. America was always an unattainable fantasy.  
  
He thought of the man he had killed today. He still felt dizzy from the sheer amount of power he had used. Maybe taking revenge on the world's people was the wrong way to get revenge?  
  
NO! The world deserved to be treated like this. The people he killed just got in the way of his wrath! The world had torn apart his dreams and hopes. His very beliefs as a child. The world had betrayed him. Life had betrayed him.  
  
Some would fancy him mad. But could a madman be as smart and as skilled as to be able to blend in with 'normal' people? When he spoke to people, they would not think, ' He must be mad!' rather than, ' What a smart teenager!' He knew this by 'reading' the electrons in their brain.  
  
No one in the world, save those who can use their minds no more(more commonly known as vegetables), could ever keep a secret from him! Yuri was a human lie detector.  
  
He remembered too vividly the look of sheer horror on the young girl's face when he 'shocked' the mugger.  
  
Whenever Yuri was near young children, he felt like an empty shell just waiting to crack. No, not completely empty. What filled him was rage. It drove him. It embraced him, and he embraced it. Rage was the very reason Yuri was still alive today. If he had no rage, Yuri would have ended this miserable existence years ago.  
  
Just then, he picked up on a huge electrical signal coming from the west. Under any other circumstances, he would have said it was just a regular passenger plane, but this was different somehow.  
  
He put his fingers to his temples to try to concentrate harder. There were four entities in this plane. One Logan. One Ororoe Monroe. One Hank McCoy. And another that he couldn't quite pick up on for some reason.  
  
The strange thing was that they seemed to be searching for someone. He concentrated a little harder, and suddenly the truth hit him. ' They're searching for me!'  
  
*************************************  
  
Aboard the blackbird, a bald old man in a wheelchair was trying his hardest to pick up on the young Russian known as Yuri Vladislav.  
  
Storm and Wolverine were piloting the X-Jet while Beast was navigating. Prof. X, however, was sitting quietly in his wheelchair with his fingers on his temples trying to concentrate.  
  
They were making their second flyby when Wolverine spotted a strange sight. A shower of blue sparks was coming from on top of one of the boarding houses.  
  
As they neared the 'flare', Storm began using her powers to calm the electricity down. Her best efforts were in vain, however, because when she tried to calm the electricity down, it only grew stronger and brighter. This perplexed Storm. But when Prof. X gave the order to take the jet down, she didn't argue.  
  
*******************************  
  
Yuri stood on the edge of the boarding house, hoping against hope that they would see him. Ah! At last! The jet turned and started to head his general direction.  
  
When it landed the first person to come out of the plane was Prof. X. Yuri stood at the foot of the ramp, wondering how he was going to get around the language problem. He already knew man's intentions and where he came from, but the man did not know him yet.  
  
Prof. X wheeled down the ramp towards the now dark boarding house. He figured Yuri had calmed the sparks down so the people in the plane could get out without getting electrified. He did not come empty handed, though. Prof. X came bearing a small gift. The gift was a universal translator. It could translate Russian into most any language on the planet. It was the brainchild of Professor Xavier himself.  
  
Yuri stood in utter shock (no pun intended), starring at the object in the old man's hands. It was a translator! Yuri had seen one in an airport one time. He wasn't able to buy it, however, due to lack of money. Yuri almost fainted when the old man handed it over to him. Now it was time to use it!  
  
Prof. X was amazed. This young man seemed as though he had never gotten a gift in his life! Then Professor X sat shocked for the third time that eventful evening. Yuri placed his hand over the translator and sparks jumped from it to his hand!  
  
Yuri felt as if someone had just unloaded a dump truck of information into his brain. It was his job to sort it all out. In a strange way, he felt sorry for normal people who had to learn a language the hard way. For Yuri, the process was almost instantaneous.  
  
Prof. X watched in awe, as the young man seemed to be going through the brain-freeze from hell. Yuri fell to his knees and clutched his head. He finally stood up and said, " Thank You, Professor x."  
  
****************************  
  
Well, what do you think? Please tell me your ideas with that little button down their that says ' SUBMIT REVIEW' and I might put it in the next chapter. And if I get 10 reviews, ill include shout outs. Please review. Flames accepted (but not too hot). 


	5. What a Strange Language!

Hello again. YAY! I GOT TEN REVIEWS! I love you guys and gals so much that I'll give you shout outs!  
  
Rougehobbit - I always love it when people tell me I'm good at something. I realized that I made a mistake in chap. 4 and will correct it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Logan6 - Even though I could just talk to you right now, I'll include you in my shout out because I'm a nice guy. As I know, you are a very demanding person. Try to cool it. And about the madness of Yuri meeting Prof. X? Madness is my thing. I do madness. It is my purpose. I like madness. I like it good.  
  
Bom Bom - I'm glad you like the first two chapters. The third was kind of a rush job and was also a dedication to rougehobbit (she left a review. *wink wink*). She likes Colossus. She likes him good.  
  
Snitter in Rivendell - As is mentioned to Rougehobbit, I always love it when people tell me I'm good at something. Especially fan fiction. Please keep reviewing and I hope this chapter provides you with just as much satisfaction.  
  
And that's the end of the shout outs because that's all the people who reviewed! As I mentioned before, FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! I will not hold it against you! To each his own. Just review. Flames help people become better authors just as much as nice, happy words do. Any kind of review is greatly appreciated. I realize that you have to take the time to send a review. And I love opening my e-mail and seeing REVIEW ALERT! I know logan6 does! Enough dribble. On with the story!  
  
*****************  
  
What a Strange Language!  
  
I stood there, still trying to find my brain. I looked at the man in the wheelchair in front of me and thanked him. He started to say something in English. But wait, I can speak English, can't I? I started to find all of the English word I could and decipher them. He said something like ". name is Charles Xavier. I . America. My institute.". I finally gave up. I realized that I needed to hold off a bit so that I could gather my thoughts. My little trick only works when I have at least a few seconds to sort through my mind.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I looked at the teen in front of me. After he said thank you, I assumed he spoke English. I began to introduce myself and tell him of my institute. The problem was he didn't really seem to be listening. In fact, he seemed to be in a kind of meditative state. His eyes kind of glazed over. I tried to search his mind for some kind of answer, but to my horror I couldn't! There was some kind static! Static? How could that be? The same thing had happened when he met Storm. That must mean there is some kind of similarity between the two. But what?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
As I collected my thoughts, I began to understand what the old man was trying to say to me. What a strange language! He said that he wants me to join his institute of some kind in America. AMERICA?!? Could it be that this man wants to take me to America? And all I have to do is join some stupid institute? I couldn't believe my luck! I was finally getting to go to America! Where all of the prettiest women in the world are. Who knows, I might even fry him when I get there. Oh yea. That's a cool thought. It would be pretty easy, considering his was sitting on the perfect conductor. NO! I must not think about killing anybody! Maybe going to America will change my outlook on life and make me a better person. Then again, maybe NOT.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
When the young Russian had collected his thoughts, I asked him if he was all right. He replied, much to my relief, in English. At least he could speak. I tried again to speak of my institute, and he nodded his head through the whole thing. By the time I was finished, he rather calmly said yes. I said, " Yes to what?". He said, " Yes to the whole thing. I would love to go to Ame-. Your institute!" And with that, we were on our way back to the Institute! The whole way, though, I sensed he was keeping something from me.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
What did you think? Please tell me with that little button down there. Do keep in mind, though, that it was kind of a rush job. It was going to be a lot longer, but I have no time. Ill update with more soon. Das VI Dania. 


	6. Hello to All of You Americans

Hello to my fellow American citizens! You want more? You can't handle more. Well, maybe you can. HERE IT IS! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Yuri comes to the Institute. Rougehobbit, you must be psychic or something. I was going to have Yuri 'persuade' Rouge to go out with him (yea, he's like that). Oh well. I will also make the next chapter pure Colossus action! I'm sorry about the short chapter five. I had no time and I needed to get that out of the way as much as possible. And yes, Yuri is very unstable. The day after I wrote that chapter, I went to school and was forced to read 'The Tell Tale Heart'. I thought, ' Oh crap! People are going to think I copied!' Yet no one did. Thank you for not wasting my time. As I don't want to give away a lot of the plot, I have more things to say at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hello to All of You Americans  
  
***************************************  
  
When I got on the plane, I was introduced to the people in it. Hank McCoy, or more commonly, Beast, was a scientist who had taught chemistry at a high school in a city called Bayville. Wolverine was a little scary, so I decided just to introduce myself and just move on. The last person I introduced myself to was Ororo, or more commonly, Storm. I saw her and sparks flew. Literately. By the way Mr. McCoy was acting, I guess its bad to introduce yourself to another Electro-Kinentic in an airplane. The instant I shot my deep blue sparks into her, she learned all she needed to know about me. And the minute one of her light blue sparks hit me, I learned everything she wanted me to know about her. No talking necessary. Isn't that great?  
  
After we were properly introduced, we began to liftoff. I silently said goodbye to Moscow, not that I would really be missing it. All the girls I had ever seen took an instant dislike to me. Why? I don't think I'll ever know for sure. Maybe because I was unpopular? I mentally kicked myself. Of course! As the electronic translator said, DUH! You can't dress like this and expect to be the most popular kid in school. I thought back to my friend Pitor. He always had all the women. It must have been the biceps. Pitor was probably the most pumped up guy I knew. All the women completely adored him. I, on the other hand, was never as lucky.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
It must have been 11:00 at night when we finally landed at a school. Wait. A SCHOOL?!? I looked again from my perch atop the plane (I had requested it when storm said my presence gave her a headache). Sure enough, it was a school. I looked down, and I saw that we were coming down near a school. We went right by it and tuned around just enough so that I could see where we were headed. Straight into a cliff. ' Great,' I thought, ' I finally make it to America, and look what happens. We crash in a cliff!'. What surprised me, though, was that none of the other people seemed the least bit scared. Finally, I saw why. The waterfall on the cliff spit, revealing a hanger. "Clever" I remarked under my breath.  
  
After we had landed, the others led me into what seemed to be the library of the 'institute'. It was probably the most magnificent thing I had ever seen in my life! Beautiful statues, busts, and paintings lined the walls. Some of the world's greatest books lined the shelves. Some of them I recognized. The tell tale heart. The grapes of wrath. The red badge of courage (an American masterpiece). When everyone was in the library, the professor touched his fingers to his temples, obviously concentrating very hard on something. Who knows? Maybe he gets airsick and had a migraine. I couldn't read his mind, so I decided not to bother. I took this chance to marvel at the sheer beauty of the room. I could swear that the chandler was plated with real gold. When he finished what I dubbed his ' constipation look', he told me that he had telepathically called everyone who lived in the institute to the library.  
  
One by one, people started to enter the library. I scanned each one of their minds. What can I say? I'm a curious person! Besides, if I have this power, why not use it? Intstantly, I knew Scott Summers's, Jean Gray's, Even Daniels's, Kurt Wagner's, Kitty Pride's, and Rouge's deepest, darkest, and most deadly secrets. Oh man, this is fun! It seems a certain Nightcrawler has a crush on a certain Kitty cat. Meow. And a certain Cyclops has a crush on a Miss Jean Gray. Oh did I have plans for this institute! As they say in America, IT'S GOIN' DOWN!  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
-------------In the mind of Kitty Pride----------------  
  
"Now students, I would like you all to meet Yuri Vladislav. As some of you have no doubt guessed, he is from Russia. Now -" the professor rambled on. I was, like, totally bored! I mean, sure, like, he totally looks like Boris from golden eye, but I like, totally want the professor to hurry up and tell us what his power is! Oh god, I hope he can't, like, read my mind and stuff!  
  
----------In the mind of Scott Summers------------  
  
Wow, all the way from Russia! Maybe, if I ask nicely, he could teach me how to say 'I love you' in Russian so the next time I talk to Jean in private, I can express my true feelings for her. I wonder how my car is doing? God, I hope HE doesn't take my car out for joyrides like Evan.  
  
---------In the mind of Kurt Wagner----------------  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
--------In the mind of Evan Daniel's-----------  
  
Wow, Rouge is looking hot tonight.  
  
-------In the mind of Jean Gray-------------------  
  
Wow, Rouge is looking hot tonight.  
  
-------In the mind of Rouge---------------------  
  
Wow, I'm looking hot tonight..  
  
------In the mind of Yuri Vladislav-----  
  
God, I hope I don't bust out laughing! What will really be funny, though, is when Rouge, Evan, and Jean wakes up from the state I have apply named 'Electronic Mind Control'. Jean was kind of hard to focus on, but I eventually got the 'hang' of it. Just like hacking a computer. Oh man, I can hardly wait until tomorrow when the people I EMCd reflect on the previous night. What was strange, though, was that nobody noticed my trademark blue glow about the person or people I'm mind controlling! Whenever I mind control someone, they have an EXTREMLY faint blue glow about them. Yet nobody in the room seemed to notice it. Oooh this was fun! FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN ..!  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"So, children, I hope you will all be kind to Yuri, and make him feel at home. I have other business to attend to, so I'll be leaving you kids in charge." And with that, the professor left the kids with Yuri. All of the other adults left too, so the only people in the room were the x-men, and the strange Russian mutant.  
  
There was a very uncomfortable silence for a while. Evan started to wonder if Yuri was even able to speak English. Finally, Scott broke the deathly silence. " So, um, Yuri. What brought you here? Do you have some kind of special gift?" Yuri replied with a simple " Yes." " Well, what is your special power?" " Take me to danger room. I show you." " How do you know ab- " "Do not ask questions! I will show you my power if you lead me to the danger room."  
  
Within the next ten minutes, everyone was in the danger room. Everyone, that is, save the adults. The teens surrounded Yuri in a giant semi-circle in the danger room. Yuri said " now, your all in high school, no? Do I need to refresh your memory about electricity and how it works?" there were a few mumbles of 'No's and Yuri happened to pick up on the thought ' get on with it!' so Yuri did just that. "First," he said, " I will have to release my spoons." Kitty thought, now, this new student was very strange. Very strange indeed.  
  
I balled my fists and prepared for the sensation of power as the plastic braces on my forearms shot my spoons out of their place on my wrist. I had built them long ago in case I accidentally dropped one; I would still have another. I had also built them so I would not have to waist time aiming to throw my razor-edged spoons. They just shot out whenever I balled my fists. Isn't that great? Now though, I was preparing to demonstrate. I shot them out to either side of me so that they stuck into the wall of the danger room. I learned of this place the second I came close enough to sense all the electronics in it. The entire institute must rely on electronics because I felt high the second I walked in here. That usually happens when I walk into somewhere and am completely surrounded by my very source of power and energy. Okay, time to demonstrate.  
  
Ten minutes later I was short of breath, but the look on the teens' faces was well worth it. I positively felt like that was the best light show I had ever done. Probably the longest, too. I guess that the reason I felt like that is because I had never really performed my ' act' to anyone but myself before. Sometimes, just before bed, I like to create a small light show on my ceiling. It helps me go to bed. Looking back to the teens, I almost burst out lagging. Every single person's jaw was wide open! Oh this was fun. Very much fun indeed!  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
I stood there, dumbstruck. Yuri had just demonstrated his power to us. I was first to retain my composure and speak. " Wow." I said stupidly. That was the best I could think of!?! WOW! I can think of a better response that that! " That's quite a power you have! Is there anything else you can do?" " Why, yes Scott. As a matter of fact there is!" was the response. I stood there with my mouth hanging open for the second time that day. In an instant, Yuri fizzled out of existence, but the entity that stood in his place was now none other than me! " How the hell did you do that?!?" I asked. " Simply by re-routing power from Nightcrawler's holo-watch. Watch this!" he replied with a heavy Russian accent and suddenly Me/Yuri fizzled away and was replaced by everyone, one after another after another after another after another after.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
The next morning, the professor tried to call Yuri to the medical wing using telepathy, but still only got what he called ' Psychic Static'. So he sent kitty to go and fetch him. After a few Russian cuss words and a problem putting on his socks, Yuri was down in the medical wing with the professor. The professor promptly greeted Yuri, but got only in return a curt " Dobrea Utra". The reason the professor called him down however was to administer some tests. All hell broke loose in the medical wing of the Xaivier Institute  
  
****************************** So there you go. Chap six. Don't worry, it won't be a fem. slash. Please review with that little button down there. Suggestions welcome.  
  
Until the next chapter. 


	7. Dear Sister

Hello again! It's a damn shame. . . Do you know what I'm talking about?!? MY 1 REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, THAT'S WHAT! FLAME ME, TALK TRASH, EMARRASSE ME, THRETAN ME! ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL! JUST REVIEW, DAMMIT! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL SICK YURI ON YOU!  
  
That being said, I would like to thank Rougehobbit for REVIEWING! I appreciate the time you spent on REVIEWING! On the next chapter.  
  
*******************  
  
Hello to All of You Americans  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Dear Sister  
  
********************************  
  
I sat alone on a park bench in one of the few parks in Moscow, Russia. I came here often, to get away from the rudeness of the people, to get away from all of the anti-mutant rallies, but most of all, to get away from myself.  
  
I had recently been exposed as a mutant. All of my former friends had completely lost any interest in me. Well, except for Yuri. But he was recently reported missing, so he doesn't count.  
  
God, people, 'normal' people, can be real assholes some times. I herd on the news that America may soon be passing a law that says the mutants HAVE to expose themselves.  
  
The ' Mutant Registration Act' it was called.  
  
Anyway, I come here to get away from it all. I sat there on the lonely little park bench, taking in the beauty of the setting sun, wondering what tomorrow had in store for me.  
  
A famous writer once said, " Seize the day! Put no trust in the marrow!" which is exactly how I like to live life. Do things now, cry or regret it later. Take up offers when you see them.  
  
They might not come around again.  
  
I noticed it was getting late, so I decided I better start heading home. I was taking the proverbial ' walk in the park' when I saw him.  
  
He was dressed in a purple cape, red body armor, and had a helmet over his face. He also had one of those vibes that seems to say ' Hey, I'm in charge here! I give the orders you take 'em! Got it?!?'.  
  
He started toward me. Well, I don't really know HOW he was moving without moving his legs, but he kept on coming.  
  
Do you know how, sometimes, you want to run away, but are so intrigued and curious that you stay behind? That was one of those times.  
  
He started to speak to me. " Hello Pitor, I am Magneto. I want to make you an offer. I would like to start out by pointing out that you were once one of the most popular kids in school. Now, you are hated and feared. Do you know why?" he said.  
  
I nodded. " Because the world and all the people living on it who call themselves 'normal' will never accept us! I understand what you are going through and wish to offer you sanctuary.  
  
I can offer you a place where your mutant abilities are not hated or feared, but welcomed. Come with me, and I will show you a place where you can live in peace. Without all of the ' normal' people who shun you."  
  
I said " Wow, that's a great deal, but, um, I got a better one. How about you stick your thumb up your ass, and I carry on with my walk? Good evening, MAGNETO."  
  
And with that, I turned around and started to walk away. However, Magneto had one last thing to say to me. "I have your sister, Pitor. I have Illyana."  
  
****************************************  
  
Well, what did you think? I sure would like to HEAR from you! It only takes a minute! I would like to thank all of my readers, or more specifically, the ones who REVIEW! Suggestions welcome.  
  
Until next time,  
  
- Electric 'Yuri' Russian 


	8. The Weaknesses of an ElectroKinetic Russ...

Hello again. I am very pleased to have reached 15 reviews. As such, I will also be pleased to give you guys and gals a shout out.  
  
Asylin - Great to have you aboard! I said in a previous chapter that Yuri is insane. He will learn more of this later. And yes, Colossus is a very surprising person. I don't really think that I'll be giving Magik a huge part in the story. I don't really know that much about her either. Thank you very much for reviewing.  
  
Rougehobbit - You truly are an angel. You've reviewed every one of my chapters! And believe me, that's a pretty hard thing to do. Trust me, the plot will get thicker than molasses when I'm done. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And that's it! Keep reviewing and I'll give out more shout outs! On with the story.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hello to all of you Americans  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Weaknesses of an Electro-Kinetic Russian  
  
*****************************  
  
"Now Yuri, I understand that you don't want to do this, but you must if you want to join the X-Men. Now, please read the letters on the board." Professor X said from his wheel chair across the room.  
  
Yuri was in the hospital wing of the Xavier institute, and by the way he was acting, he didn't really want to be there.  
  
First, he had tried to fry the computer and blame it on an electrical failure.  
  
Then, he had tried to take out the lights with his powers and blame it on electrical failures, but the professor saw right through his little trick and the physical fitness test went on as planned.  
  
Now, he was acting really strange.  
  
He wouldn't read the letters on the huge board twenty feet in front of him.  
  
" Did everyone else have to go through with this?" Yuri asked.  
  
" Yes. Now read the letters on the friggin board! It's not that hard." Logan said rather cynically from across the room without even tuning around.  
  
" I . . . I can't."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
That day, one of my many dark secrets was revealed.  
  
One that was never revealed until then.  
  
One that has made me more different and 'strange' than the rest of the population.  
  
One that, if had got out at school, would have ruined my life forever.  
  
Thankfully, the only three people who knew it had sworn to secrecy.  
  
The first being Professor Xavier.  
  
The second being my best and only friend, Pitor.  
  
And the third being myself.  
  
I am completely blind.  
  
Do not think me strange, though.  
  
I have my own way of 'seeing'.  
  
The electric eel in the tropical areas in the world is nearly blind.  
  
But it uses a very bizarre way of seeing.  
  
It constantly emits an EMP.  
  
EMP is short for Electro Magnetic Pulse.  
  
It is kind of like sonar on a boat.  
  
I do the same.  
  
Of course, there are a few snags with my way of sight.  
  
First, I can only see things that are raised or textured.  
  
I can't see through windows.  
  
I can't see anything that is flat.  
  
I can never see the beauty of a painting.  
  
I can never pass a seeing test.  
  
During that 'physical fitness test', I would have normally have just read a bystanders mind to learn letters or numbers on the board.  
  
But professor X was the only person looking at the board, and I cant read his mind.  
  
So I failed.  
  
God, I hate failing.  
  
It was then that I started to hear them.  
  
These people that wouldn't stop talking to me.  
  
Try as I might, I could never get them to go away.  
  
The only time that they go away is when I'm having fun.  
  
And as Boris will tell you, my definition of fun is quite different from yours.  
  
I never told you the fate of 'ol Boris, did I?  
  
No?  
  
Well, it all started when I got my power.  
  
I still lived in that god-awful apartment with my mother.  
  
That day, Pitor was absent from school and I was left alone with Boris.  
  
I was in 7th grade then.  
  
I was held back in school because I hated it.  
  
The school was so boring!  
  
Absolutely nothing to do or learn!  
  
Anything I would have learned in that school I had already learned.  
  
Anyway, that was the day that I was threatened.  
  
Threatened by a certain individual that was almost the size of Pitor himself.  
  
The individual was Boris.  
  
" Guess what? Your boyfriend is sick today. That means that no one is there to protect you. That means that I gunna beat you to a pulp as payback. And you better not run, 'cos if you do, I'll hunt you down. Ya hear me? Hunt . . . You . . . Down!"  
  
'What? Threatened? Me? Nobody can threaten me! I have the power to kill a whole group of people! You can't threaten me! Don't worry, Boris. I wont chicken out. . .' I thought.  
  
That day, I skipped the rest of school.  
  
I went to the place that I could plot and plan and think.  
  
The tops of the houses.  
  
I came up there often.  
  
Just to think and reflect.  
  
But then I was there for a purpose.  
  
I was tracking Boris's movements.  
  
It seems that Boris has a little girlfriend.  
  
And as it turns out, I was standing on top of her house, just waiting for her to leave the safety of her home.  
  
When she came out, I was relieved to see that she was entering Boris's fancy new car.  
  
' The game is afoot!' I thought as I followed the car's movements.  
  
I raced across the rooftops while the car sped along the street.  
  
Finally I made my move.  
  
I cut the car battery.  
  
Easy as crap, draining a car battery.  
  
Kinda makes me feel high.  
  
Makes me feel good  
  
So I cut the battery, and they ended up pulling into an abandon ally.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I sensed some high titons between the two inhabitants of the car.  
  
Finally, they snapped.  
  
Love, kisses, and clothes flew through the car like crazed birds on an insane rampage.  
  
Oh yea, that's a cool thought.  
  
Anyway, they started to make out and I just stood there, concentrating.  
  
' This is gonna be so much fun!' I thought.  
  
I EMCed Boris.  
  
I 'persuaded' him to say some pretty embarrassing things to his girlfriend.  
  
" Oh baby! I want to wear your clothes! I love to make out with men! OH! Please hump me!" he practically screamed into his girlfriend's ears.  
  
After that, she began to feel very disturbed.  
  
At last.  
  
I through my spoons to my side, and blew out the radio in the car.  
  
I thought I herd something like " What the hell?!?" from the car, but I couldn't be sure because when I'm using my powers, I can hear nothing except for the crackling of my beautiful creations.  
  
The Electricity.  
  
Next, I blew the lights.  
  
Not just the headlights, though.  
  
Everything in the car that even resembled a light bulb.  
  
Then, I blew everything.  
  
The watch on his hand one moment was melting and sizzling the next.  
  
The brand new CD player that the girl's parents had spent a fortune on was reduced to a pile of smoldering plastic in a matter of seconds.  
  
The news later reported that a freak electrical storm had killed two teens in an alleyway.  
  
Naturally, I didn't know anything about it.  
  
Fast forward to my time at the Xavier institute.  
  
I was walking down the hall when I herd them.  
  
These voices.  
  
They wouldn't stop.  
  
I tried to pick one out.  
  
" YOU FRIGGIN FAILED A FITNESS TEST?!? YOU SUCK!"  
  
It sounded very familiar.  
  
It was the voice of Boris himself.  
  
Then I recognized the other ones.  
  
The many, many other ones.  
  
For the voices in my head belong to the people I've killed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, what do you think? Please tell me. And I realize that I was a tad harsh in the last chapter about reviewing. I'm sorry. But could you at least TRY to review? It would be great! Anyway, thanks and until next time,  
  
Das vi Dania 


	9. Madness at the Midnight Hour

Hello again. As you know, my name is Yuri. Not Urine. I just thought that I'd clear that up. Anyway, I'm so happy that all of you good people decided to review that I'll give you guys and gals a shoutout!  
  
Rougehobbit = I LOVE YOU! You've reviewed every single one of my chapters! That has got to be horrible work. To answer your questions, Boris was in eighth grade, but his parents bought him a car when he had a learners permit. He was also held back in school, only not because of the same reason. I thought that there was something that I left out. Oh well. And the other thing I wanted to tell you about is that Yuri is indeed a schizophrenic. As such, he tends to be strange and hear voices. I would like to point out, though, that schizophrenia is in no way related to multiple personality disorder. Schizophrenia includes paranoia, abrupt emotional swings, mood swings, hallucinating, and of course, hearing voices! I'm going to stop writing about useless public service announcements and get on with the shoutouts. Sorry for not being clear enough. I hope you continue to read and review!  
  
Got-No-Clue = WELCOM ABOARD THE CRAZY TRAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, I just wanted to say that it's great to have you aboard! I love ya for reviewing. You're the greatest! I'm very pleased to hear that you like my style. Believe me, you will see more of it.  
  
Everyone-was-doing-it = It's great that someone refers to him as spoony! I love it! I'm glad you like Yuri. Even if he IS insane. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Asylin = WOW! Those were the longest reviews I have ever gotten! Thanks! 'Pirates' was a good movie. I saw it twice. I'm glad you like Yuri, but I would like to point out that it is not his attitude, but his insanity. Not really much of a difference, though. Also, I'm glad you like my style! As I said to Got-No-Clue, you will see more of it. A lot more. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! LOVE YA! (PS - I know I already gave you a shoutout, but I don't think it was as long as what you deserved.)  
  
Logan6 = OH YEA! WELL I THINK YOUR STORY NEEDS LESS CHAPTERS. HOW ABOUT NONE?!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!!!  
  
Ahem. . . just kidding.  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
*****************************  
  
Hello to all of you Americans  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Madness at the Midnight Hour  
  
*****************************  
  
I sat on my beautiful bed in my brand new room that I was glad to call my own, just trying to make the voices stop.  
  
" WHY?!? WHY DID YOU KILL ME, YOU BASTARD?!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY?!?" Boris's girlfriend screamed at me.  
  
" ALL I WANTED WAS THE MONEY! I SWEAR! I WASN'T GUNNA HURT HER OR ANYTHING! HONEST! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL ME?!?" the mugger yelled at me.  
  
I sat there at 10:00 at night when I was struck by the beautiful light of inspiration.  
  
A most wonderful idea came to mind.  
  
A most wonderfully awful idea.  
  
I was going to meet with a friend.  
  
That is, a friend of the x-men's.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
I sat on my bed at 10:00 at night trying to make the horrible images stop.  
  
I had thought ROUGE was CUTE!  
  
I HAD THOUGHT ROUGE WAS CUTE!  
  
Needless to say, I was very confused about my sexual identity then, but there was something else that troubled me that night.  
  
Something about the new student.  
  
Even if I wasn't able to read his mind, I knew he was keeping something from us.  
  
Something terrible.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
I returned at around 2:00 that night.  
  
The bags under my eyes said enough.  
  
I was completely exhausted.  
  
I opened the main doors ever so slightly as not to draw attention to myself if someone were to walk through the main lobby at that instant.  
  
Fortunately, no one did.  
  
I was creeping through the main lobby, past the kitchen, when I sensed something.  
  
If you fancy me mad, this is the part where I scoff at the look upon your pitiful face.  
  
Here I go.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I feel much better.  
  
I scoff because you would have seriously regretted the bet you made to your friend that I was insane if you would have seen how careful and cleaver I snuck up behind a doorway.  
  
I scanned the area with my mind and found out that the signal was coming from the beautiful kitchen.  
  
It seemed that someone had come down in an effort to get the ingredients for a surprise breakfast in the morning.  
  
A young Kitty Pryde.  
  
" Like, how come I have to put, like, a whole tablespoon of butter in this stuff? That stuff, like, totally clogs your arteries. . ."  
  
Oooooooookay.  
  
There seemed to be a lot about American culture I misunderstood.  
  
First, to this day, I don't know why some Americans say 'like' and 'totally' almost every other word.  
  
Second, I don't know why some Americans talk to themselves.  
  
Not that Russians are any better.  
  
And third, if so many Americans are worried about their health, how come America had the leading population of overweight people in the world.  
  
Just like that old joke, " Only in America do they go the fast food place and order a drippy cheeseburger, greasy fries, and a DIET cola!"  
  
This behavior intrigued me.  
  
Anyway, I faced a dilemma that night.  
  
I could either try to talk to her, or have a little fun with her mind.  
  
Either way, it would work out great.  
  
After about five minutes of listing to kitty talk to herself, I made up my mind.  
  
Having fun would be much better than taking a chance of getting slapped.  
  
So I decided that I would mess with her mind.  
  
" Hello, Kitty." I said, standing up to my full height.  
  
" EEP! Oh. . . Yuri! I, like, didn't hear you come in! Like, why are you up this late? Shouldn't you be in bed? I hear the professor enrolled you in school yesterday."  
  
" Oh, I don't really think so. What is that you're preparing?"  
  
" What? This? Like, it's a special breakfast for everyone. It was going to be a surprise though. Like, you won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
" Who? Me? Why kitty, I can assure you no one will be told of your magnificent feast until the morning."  
  
" Wow, like, those are some big words!"  
  
" Yes. Kitty? What would you say if I said that I could instantly make you a master chef?"  
  
" I would say you're crazy. Like, is that you're mutant power or something?"  
  
" Why, yes it is. But don't tell anyone. I want it to be kept a secret. Understand?"  
  
" LIKE SURE!"  
  
" Kitty, please, not so loud!"  
  
" Like, sorry."  
  
" Its okay. I want you to sit in that chair over there and try to relax. It may be a bit unpleasant at first. But after a second, you'll fall asleep and when you wake up, the professor might even let you become the mansion's head chef!"  
  
" Like totally awesome!"  
  
" Yes. Now I want you to try to relax."  
  
" Like, Okay."  
  
I unsheathed my spoons and put the tops on either side of her head. One aspect of my 'mind control' power is to be able to put someone under a kind of hypnotic state in which they are usually unable to wake up from, unless the have a strong will to stay awake through the process.  
  
In Kitty's case, I don't think it would be a problem.  
  
I told her constantly to relax and after about five minutes of surpressed giggling on her part, she was sound as a pound.  
  
Or maybe the appropriate term would be 'purring like a kitty'.  
  
Either way, she was sleeping.  
  
I took this opportunity to fill her head with images of going out with Jean.  
  
This way, Jean would think she's a ladies 'girl' instead of a ladies 'man'.  
  
I kind of feel sorry for her.  
  
But hey!  
  
I'm just having a little fun.  
  
At Jean's expense.  
  
But at the same time, I wanted Kitty to not remember anything of this conversation, or to remember anything of me 'hypnotizing' her.  
  
Child's play, really.  
  
I looked down at the sleeping beauty with awe.  
  
Lance and Kurt were both very lucky men.  
  
And, a few moments later, Jean would be a very lucky woman.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
I was awoken quite abruptly by the sound of footsteps.  
  
Soft footsteps.  
  
I scanned the area with my mind and found the source of the noise.  
  
The source was Kitty.  
  
And she seemed to be coming for me.  
  
I flicked on a light to look at the time.  
  
The clock displayed 3:30.  
  
I looked across the room to find Kitty at the foot of the bed.  
  
And she was wearing lingerie.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, what do you think? Please tell me with the little button at the bottom of the screen that say 'SUBMIT REVIEW'. I would really like to hear from you. Oh, and don't worry. It wont be a fem. Slash. Please review! 


	10. School Part One

*****************************  
  
Hello to all of you Americans  
  
Chapter 10  
  
School  
  
*****************************  
  
I walked down stairs to find everyone already eating. Such hectic mornings, Mondays are. I found Kitty, who looked as though she had been awake through the night. I 'watched' her intently. She seemed to be avoiding Jean. I looked over at Jean, and she seemed to be avoiding Kitty.  
  
The human brain is so primitive.  
  
Scott walked in front of me and said "Would you like something to eat, Yuri? We've got cereal, toast, milk, . . "  
  
'God, just make him shut up!'  
  
I walked over to the nearest outlet I could find and touched it. Bright blue sparks connected me to it. Instantly, I had all of the energy I would need. Scott-child had stopped talking by then. Thank god he is to stupid to realize that I could potentially kill him with a wave of my hand. What an idiot. But then again, I wouldn't be picking on Jean if he weren't around, so I really can't complain.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
School, how I hate it so. Nothing but idiot children milling about, completely oblivious to the fact that there are people out there in the world who would jump at the chance to kill them. I walked into the complex mortified that I was being forced to be there. Jean walked up to me and handed me my schedule. As luck would have it, I got the 'idiot classes'. How wonderful.  
  
As I made my way to my first period class, I stopped by the office to request a locker. Also, as luck would have it, the principal was none other than a mutant-hating fanatic.  
  
"So, you must be the new student from Xavier's place."  
  
"Da, durak devochka."  
  
"Well, I don't speak Russian, but Das vi Danya to you too!"  
  
"Das vi Danya is goodbye."  
  
"Oh, well, in any case, here is your locker number and combination. Have a nice day."  
  
"Sovokuplyat'sya sebya."  
  
"Das vi Danya!"  
  
What an idiot.  
  
I opened the door and walked out. I made my way to my locker when I passed Kurt. "So, how is your day so far?" he asked.  
  
"I've just made a fool out of the principal in a different language. How's yours?"  
  
"You did vas?!"  
  
"I told him he was a little girl, and I told him to fuck himself. And he said 'das vi danya'."  
  
"And you got away vis it?"  
  
"Da, tovarish."  
  
"Cool! I haff got to try zat sometime!"  
  
"Have a blast."  
  
I kept going, making it a point to stay away from the idiot principal. This time, I actually made it to my destination, and proceeded to spin the dial on my locker. I was happily spinning, when out of nowhere, my head was sent flying into the hard metal of my locker. Needless to say, I was pissed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"The name is Duncan, 'comrade'. And my grandfather was in the military during the cold war."  
  
Here we go.  
  
"And I want to make sure that you guys know that we won."  
  
"Listen, promah, do you wish to keep hugging me like this, or do you wish to preserve your reputation?"  
  
"You are also the ones who got their ass kicked in Afghanistan. We're winning! What does that tell you?"  
  
"It tells me that you are a stupid pig who wished to get a spoon shoved up his ass."  
  
"Are you threatening me with eating utensils?!"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
The idiot Duncan looked at his friends close by and started snickering.  
  
"The Ruski actually thinks he can take me!"  
  
I had had enough of playing that game. Duncan's eyes turned a light blue as he released his hold of me and stood up straight. He turned, and walked over to his friend. He cocked his fist and let it rip.  
  
I simply chuckled at the display.  
  
I never really like this game of politics. No one is superior in my eyes. Except for maybe mutants, that is.  
  
Being a mutant, I highly support the idea of superiority over these primitive humans. If there was a war, who do you think would win? The mutants would! Its really not that hard to comprehend.  
  
As I dodged the occasional punch coming toward me, I opened my locker and placed my things inside. I then walked toward my next class.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
I made it into the class unharmed, which was very unusual for me. I was very paranoid, looking around every corner, watching for Boris. Or, erm, . . Duncan.  
  
The class was very boring. None other than Duncan Mathews walked into the classroom late, and I simply looked at him through my sunglasses. I don't think he recognized me, or else he might have lashed out. The teacher, his name remains a mystery, began his rant about world powers and the growing terrorist threats. I finally got bored and withdrew my spoon from my wristband. I twirled it lazily in my hand for most of the period. Near the end, it accidentally slipped and made a loud noise on the desk, even though I still had it in my hands.  
  
I could feel the teacher's eyes on me. "I understand your new, and you want to be 'cool' but I think you need to give me the spoon."  
  
"That would be very bad."  
  
"Give me the spoon."  
  
"I don't think you want that"  
  
"I want the spoon."  
  
"And so do I, now back off!"  
  
"GIVE ME THE SPOON!"  
  
Right at that moment, the bell rang. My savior.  
  
"Das vi danya."  
  
He simply glared at me some more.  
  
******************************  
  
Only the first half of the school chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Tell me with that little button down there that says "SUBMIT REVIEW". I much appreciate it.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Das vi danya! 


End file.
